Nightmares
by rozenoire
Summary: Kagome begins having nightmares. Demons attack. Problems rise. [Rated M For Safty]
1. Nightmares Begin

Prologue,

Nightmares Begin

* * *

The strings of her hear were tugged painfully by his words.

'You're worthless.'

His words cut her deeper then any knife could. It felt like everyone was laughing at her for her stupidity, when everything went pitch black.

The darkness calmed her yet made her nervous.

Voices came out of nowhere, it started small whispers till it grew into loud yells.

'Stupid'

'I told you'

'Worthless'

'Failure'

'Whore'

The voices boomed into her ears like loud music coming from a stereo. She tightly put her hands on her ears trying to block out the hurtful words when as quickly as the voices came they disappeared and all went black…

…She could feel ice cold water gently lapping at her hips when suddenly long slender figures rapped around her ankles and dragged her down. She moved her arms all over, disturbing the calm water and making large ripples. She took a large breath before she was dragged under the dark and freezing water.

She struggled trying to resurface but her attempt was useless to the powerful grips on her ankles. Her lungs started to burn as they screamed for oxygen. It felt like someone had shoved a abject down her throat and it was lodged in the middle, preventing any air to reach her lungs.

She kicked her legs back and forth, trying to get free but they just gripped tighter and dragged her deeper. The darkness was trying to consume her but she forced herself to stay conscious.

The deeper she was the darker it became till everything was dark and quiet. She opened her mouth and greedily sucked in the air her lungs were begging for a couple of minutes earlier. She noticed a blue light surrounding her as she floated.

No more water and no more hands, she just jumped from one nightmare to another. To her surprise everything became quiet when she landed on some kind of solid ground. A few seconds later, a light appeared a couple of feet away from her. Curious, she walked towards it when she saw two shadows…

A priestess's and a half demon's.

Her heart twisted in agony inside her chest. She could heart it beat inside of her ears, preventing her from hearing the conversation between the two lovers. As it seemed they were about to kiss, she closed her eyes to no witness one of her worst nightmares.

A few minutes passed without a sound so she cracked open her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She slowly backed up when her body jerked backwards and her breath was caught inside her throat as she fell.

Kagome shot up from her sleeping bag, drenched in sweat, her chest heaving up and down with each shaky breath she took. She slowly pulled back her wet bangs from her sticky forehead. Her clothes were clinging to her small body like a second layer of skin but she paid no attention to it. The white around her pupils were bloodshot and dark bags formed under her tired eyes from the lack of sleep

Her brown eyes searched her surrounding, the campfire was still lit, giving her companions a eerie orange glow on their sleeping faces. Unshed tears stung her eyes as she remembered the nightmares. Without realizing, a tear slipped down her pale wet cheek, the salty substance stinging her flesh. Out of pure coincidence, it silently fell onto the young demon tucked in her sleeping bag.

The scent of salt and something wet on his tiny nose, aroused Shippo from is peaceful slumber.

"Kagome?" Shippo whispered, tiredness making his green eyes a darker shade, "are you ok?" Startled by Shippo's voice, she laid back down beside him and replied, " I'm fine, go back to sleep," she lightly kissed his forehead before shutting her heavy eyelids…

…Golden eyes watched the young women from the high branches of the tree as her breathing became even.

* * *

Good? Bad? I'm tired. Review please


	2. Attack

sigh I don't even know why I bother...

* * *

**Chapter 1,**

**Attack**

Streaks of orange and yellow, spread across the purple sky as the sun rose, waking up the six companions. Sango was the first to wake up to a hand stroking her bottom. Her eye started to twitch angrily as she slow raised her hand.

The morning birds flew out of the trees, as the cry of "Pervert" followed by a slap echoed threw forest.

"That was worth it." A dazed Miroku said sporting a red hand print on his left swollen cheek, as he walked with the group. Sango reddened, Shippo shook his head, Kilala just mewled and Inuyasha snorted but Kagome stayed quiet.

Suddenly the whole group fell into a uncomfortable silence. Five pairs of eyes landed on the troubled teen.

"Are you ok, Kagome-sama." Miroku asked, worried.

"Yeah, you've been acting strange all morning." Sango asked, followed by a 'yeah' by Shippo.

Her friends voices, snapped Kagome out of her dream like state, "Uh?" She looked puzzled for a moment but quickly hide it behind a fake smile and replied, "It's nothing you guys!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her as she lied through her teeth, it was pretty funny how they all believed her.

Suddenly, Kagome abruptly stopped. She felt it…something tugging at her soul, calling her name out…

Shards!

"Shikon shards!" She yelled and immediately everyone took their fighting stance. Sango unhooked her boomerang and raised it over her head, Miroku positioned his hand over the blue beads that prevented the wind tunnel to unleash it's powers. Kilala transformed and stood between Sango and Miroky in the back, ready to pounce on the intruder.

Shippo ran to hide with Kagome's yellow bag between the bushes, while Kagome prepared her arrow. Inuyasha stood in front, unsheathing his old rusty sword which transformed into a beautiful fang.

All of a sudden the ground shook under their feet and started to crack open. A green and black serpent demon shot up towards the sky from the ground, bringing rocks and dirt with it.

It's skin shone thanks to the slim that covered it's body. The serpents mouth was full of yellow sharp fangs, just waiting to sink into flesh. It opened it's huge jaw and lunged at them. Everyone jumped, dodging the demon as it's long and slender body disappeared into the ground again.

Everything went silent except for their rapid breathing. Inuyasha tried to keep up with it's movement underground but it was too quick for him and all he could smell was dirt and grass.

"Kagome? Follow the jewels." He silently said. Kagome squinted a little bit as she tried to follow the pink glow underground that was heading towards Sango and Miroku but quickly took a u-turn and headed towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Behind you!" She yelled a little surprised that it tricked her.

The demon shot up and curved it's body so it was heading head first at Inuyasha in a neck braking speed. He had no time to react as it opened it's mouth and trapped him between it's strong jaw, sending his sword in the bushes. Sango quickly reacted and threw her boomerang, aiming for it's head. It's beady eyes caught the movement and dodged it as the boomerang came back to it's owner.

Miroku began unwrapping the beads around his hand, when Sango reminded him that Inuyasha was between the monster's mouth.

Inuyasha growled in agony as it crushed him. He could feel a couple of his ribs brake and it's fangs breaking his skin. He desperately tried to keep his demon blood in check as it tried to take over his mind.

Kilala was about to pounce onto the serpent when an arrow, surrounded by pink light cut threw the air and pierced the demon's eye which held one of the four shards. The serpent opened it's mouth shrieking in pain as it dropped Inuyasha's body onto the hard ground. The sound deafened everyone for a moment as the ugly creature whipped it's round head all over the place.

Regaining control, Inuyasha leaped into the air, Tetsaiga in his hand and lodged it vertically in it's mouth, giving everyone a clear view of it's throat.

"Kagome aim for it's throat!" He yelled, gripping the handle to the point of braking it.

* * *

Oh My God! Is she going to miss? Is she going to hit? Don't worry if you don't know the answers, I don't either '


	3. Failure

**AU: **Probably the fastest update I've ever done...

**DeluxxxxInu: **Thank you!

**inuyashafanficfan: **Thanks, I updated this just for you . Tell me, what confused you so I can clear it all up.

Rated PG-13 for Inuyasha'sdirty mouth.

* * *

**Chapter 2,**

**Failure**

Kagome nodded, notching an arrow, pulling it back and letting go. Everyone held their breath, waiting. The pink arrow whizzed threw the air, leaving a purifying dust behind and lodged itself in the serpents tooth, melting it completely. The creature began screeching in pain as it's tooth melted into nothing.

"What the hell are you aiming at! Shoot again!" Inuyasha yelled getting tired as he struggled to keep the sword in place. His sides were aching and it was becoming difficult to breathe.

The demon kept on whipping it's head back in forth, right and left, trying to get the sword out of it's bleeding mouth making it extremely difficult for Kagome to aim.

Preparing her third arrow, she aimed and tried to calm her heart as it furiously beat against her breast. Pulling back the thin string and closing one eye, she was about to let go when everything became motionless, frozen in time.

"_You'll never surpass me." _

Kagome lost her concentration as Kikyo's voice ran threw her head.

"_Useless"_

The young girl shut her eyes as tears began collecting at the corner of her eyes.

"_You cannot hold a bow right. How do you expect to hit your target? Tell me reincarnation,_ _enlighten me."_

Kikyo's soft voice floated closer as her figure appeared a few distance away. Kagome tried to form words but failed miserable as her mind only showed her flashes of her nightmare. She looked at the ground in shame, trying to hide the tears.

God's the pain was unbearable.

"I-I- may not be as good as you but I t-think I can do it." Kagome stuttered, raising her head to look at Kikyo's amused eyes.

"_You **think **you can?" Kikyo asked as she lightly laughed at the almost none existent confidence the younger girl had in herself. " You cannot think you can. You must know you can."_

Kagome was about to reply when the dead woman vanished and reality set in.

"The fuck are you doing wench! Shoot all ready, damn it!" Inuyasha was mad before but now he was in rage. Here he was, probably with broken ribs, in pain, trying to hold off the demon while their only chance was day dreaming. Damn! If he could just use the Wind Scar.

"Kagome-sama! Please shoot." Miroku yelled over the serpents screeching, knowing that Sango and him wouldn't be able to do anything for the time being and Kagome was the only one who could weaken the demon, even kill it.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango encouraged her friend and gripped her boomerang tighter, ready to attack at anytime now.

Kagome drew her eyebrows, determined more then ever to hit her together. Sweat began forming on her forehead as the pressure began setting in. Sticking out her tongue in concentration, she drew back the string.

The creature kept on moving but slower now as it got tired. "Now Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, crouching low enough to spring out of the monsters mouth before the arrow would come. Responding automatically to the command, Kagome let go of the string and watched as the powerful arrow cut threw the air.

She shut her eyes, terrified of what was going to happen next. Miroku and Sango watched, scared, as Inuyasha jumped with his sword, thinking Kagome's arrow would kill it.

Kagome cracked open her right eye and was able to see her arrow miss the demons mouth and head by a couple of centimeters and hit a random tree branch. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she tried not to cry in anger and sadness. It wasn't supposed to do that! It was supposed to enter it's throat, kill the demon and convince Kikyo she _could _do it. Her knees got weak and she collapsed on the ground, injuring her knees.

Inuyasha cursed loudly as he felt heavier then normal and couldn't land on his feet, instead landed on his back, furious and in pain. That stupid girl had completely missed it!

"Kilala!" Sango called, as her feline partner came to her aid. Quickly climbing onto her demon, she held Kilala's torso with her legs and raised her boomerang in the air and swung it at the monster with all her might.

The demon still hadn't recovered from the previous attack and was tired from the struggle it put up against Inuaysha, so it wasn't fast enough to dodge the fast-coming weapon. The boomerang hit the serpent knocking it to it's side and spinning back to it's owner.

Miroku, close enough to attack the weakened demon, took out his spiritual ofudas and threw them at the it. Four holy papers hit the target's head, burning the flesh and weakening it further. It shrieked in agony as the skin of it's skull began slowly and painfully dissolving. The taijiya who had caught Hiraikotsu long ago was holding it above her head ready to attack.

Seeing her opening, Sango let out a battle cry and swung the bone weapon at the fallen demon, easily slicing it in half.

Letting out a final ear shattering wail, the serpent lay lifeless in it's own pool of blood.

Kilala flew back down onto the ground, letting down her exhausted mistress before transforming back into it's small form. As everything began to calm down, Miroku met up with Sango and Kilala. Both humans shared looks of pity as they gazed at the distraught young girl. Something was wrong, really wrong.

They cautiously walked, Kilala following, to Kagome's trembling figure. Before they could reach her, Sango abruptly stopped and said, "Miroku, go check if Inuyasha is all right, I'll go talk to Kagome."

Nodding in response, he changed his destination and went into the opposite direction as Sango and Kilala walked towards her friend. Her gaze softened as noticed the slump of Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" She whispered, not daring to raise her voice. Sango knelt down to eye level with Kagome. "Hey, look at me. It's not your fault. You're still new at it. All you need is more experience and-"

"That's the problem! I don't have experience! I am not like Kikyo!" Kagome yelled, surprising Sango and scaring Kilala.

"I never said you-"

"I can't do it, I tried! I just..." Kagome let her sentence hang as she wasn't able to finish it.

Speechless, Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome, not knowing what to do but silently comfort her as Kilala rubbed her head on Kagome's leg.

When Sango's knees began aching from the position she was in, she got up, bringing Kagome with her. "Forget about it Kagome. There is always next time."

Giving her a last pat on the back, she moved away and the two girls and feline walked towards the monk and the injured half-demon. Sango led the way, Kilala on her shoulder as Kagome dragged her feet in the back, afraid of what Inuaysha was going to say.

* * *

Miroku reached Inuyasha's body and noticed a small puddle of blood was forming under him. Quickening his pace, he reached his friends side and any negatives thoughts were crushed from his mind as golden eyes glared at him. 

"You ok?" The monk asked, kneeling beside Inuyasha.

"Keh! Just scratches. They'll heal soon" The stubborn half dog demon replied, wincing as he tried to move his upper body.

"Yes my friend, that's why you're going to die of blood loss. Come on, I'll help you up." Miroku laughed at the hanyou's stubbornness as he helped him get up.

Inuaysha let out a pained yelp as his ribs connected with Miroku's side. "Watch it!" He growled out between clenched teeth.

Miroku nervously laughed and apologized and with that, both began walking back towards the girls.

* * *

Up a head, Sango and a very worried looking Kagome walked. As she silently cursed at her stupidity something dawned on her. They didn't retrieve the shards yet and Shippo was still in bushes! 

She suddenly took off in the opposite direction, heading back towards the battle field as Sango yelled her name out, telling her to come back.

Screeching to a halt, Kagome arrived in front of the bushes she had instructed Shippo to hide in in a record time. She looked between a couple before realizing she didn't know which one it was. Thinking of the only logical thing her mind came up with she began yelling his name.

"Shippo!"

Silence met her ears.

Fear grasped her heart and her stomach dropped when no one answered. With more vigor then before she yelled, "Shippo! Where are you!"

Yet the silence stretched on.

A rustle in the bushes to her left caught her attention. Whipping her head to the side she saw mop of red hair sticking out from the green colored bus. Relief flooding her heart and she let out a content sigh.

"Shippo come out." She softly said, knowing he had heard her.

Tiny feet appeared first and then the rest of the body came out, her yellow back pack in his tiny fists. He dragged the bag with him as he cautiously approached the teenager, looking everywhere just incase a demon popped up. He looked up at her, his green eyes silently asking her if it was dead.

Kagome knelt down before him, smiled and scooped him up into her arms. Giving him a short hug, she set him down picked up her yellow back pack. "Come on, the others are probably worried."

The fox demon followed Kagome as she led the way. Half way in the walk, Sango came up running, looking concerned as Miroku, who was supporting Inuaysha, were not to far behind. "Where did you go!" She said, as she took deep breaths in between words.

"I just went to get Shippo." Kagome replied casually, "we also forgot to get the shards."

Sango nodded and took out her small knife when Miroku and Inyasha finally arrived. Knowing it was time to face Inuyasha's wrath, Kagome stood her ground, determined. Inuyasha stood leaning on Miroku, his brow furrowed and started emotionless at Kagome. Scowl broke on his face and Kagome mirrored his action.

Tension swirled and rapped around everyone's throat, making it difficult for them to breathe. Sango began moving her eyes towards Miroku, who later caught her gaze. She silently asked him to say or do something as it the silence became very uncomfortable.

Not all to happy to be the one to brake the silence, Miroku cleared his throat before beginning, " We should go get the shards and find shelter before night fall. Inuyasha's wounds need to be taken cared of."

"Keh," Inuyasha looked away and Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, both to stubborn to talk to each other.

* * *

**Reviews and Feedbacks are greatly appreciated.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Devious**


End file.
